The Chimu (Tacaynamo)
The Chimu led by Tacaynamo is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Chimu' The northern coast of Peru has hosted a series of civilizations important in the development of the Andes. The first civilization in the Americas, the Caral-Supe culture, formed sometime before 3200 BCE, and collapsed in the 18th century BCE. They were succeeded by the Chavin culture around 900 BCE, whose religion spread to most of the Peruvian coast. They collapsed around 200 BCE. The next major civilization to arise was the Moche around 100 CE, a series of small polities based on water management, which eventually collapsed around 700 CE. The area was conquered by the Wari Empire, although the extent of their cultural influence on the northern Peruvian coast is largely unknown. The Wari began to wane around 800 CE, and collapsed by the time Chimu culture arose. The Chimor Civilization had a mythical foundation in the figure of Tacaynamo, who supposedly arrived beyond the seas to found the large city of Chan Chan, while also founding a dynasty that would see between 8 and 10 successors. This was the largest and most prosperous culture from the late horizon in Central Andean history, being only surpassed by the arrival of the Inca during the 15th century. Tacaynamo Tacaynamo is a semi-mythical figure, founder of the city of Chan Chan and the dynastic order that governed it, effectively being the creator of the Chimor civilization as we know it, being the first Chimu, as the kings of Chimor were known. Most of his origins are shrouded in mystery, as even the surviving tales from colonial tales are drastically contradictory amongst themselves and either portray him as a benevolent godlike figure who taught the people of the Trujillo valley the perks and benefits of civilization, or a militaristic despot who came to conquer the valley through his force of arms and superior technology. According to the Chimor leyend, as recorded by the bishop Carlos Marcelo Corne, Tacaynamo arrived from beyond the seas from a fleet of rafts braided in gold, with a significant number of soldiers and servants, though details differ significantly amongst retellings of the story. He used golden dusts during his religious ceremonies and wore cotton loincloths, which has given to the modern theory that he probably came from the coasts of Payta or Tumbes from farther north in Peru, given that these characteristics are common to that area. Depending on the story, Tacaynamo was either a godlike figure who taught the people agriculture, seafaring and metalcasting, or a despot who came to conquer the lands of less advanced people and impose his reign through force during his mission to build the greatest city in the Americas. Much has also been speculated about the story of his origin being very similar to the also mythical origin of the mythical leader of the Lambayeque people, Naylamp. The Lambayeque people, a civilization whose culture had a lasting impact within the Chimor civilization, as it can be seen in the similar artistic motifs and metallic artisanship styles, were conquered by the Chimu circa the year 1375, but the proximity of both cultures and the predominance of their art within the Chimor spheres probably meant that some of their mythology got adopted, amongst which could be the origin of the first dynasty of the Chimor civilization. 'Dawn of Man' Your people rise up to greet you, oh great Tacaynamo, founder of the magnificent city of Chan Chan. It was you who was the dull boulder who came from the hills in an inferno of mud, you who defied the skies, and who defied the centuries through the will of man. Tacaynamo, you came from the lands where the sun dies in the sea, and you who gave proper life to eternity in this mortal ploy. Under your leadership a grand enduring dynasty was forged; a monument of sorts to oppression in a valley where the sun parches the skin of man. O magnificent Tacaynamo, your people call for you again, through the designs of the moon and the sea, to fill the void in the soul and eyes of man. Can you erase the fear of the eternal emptiness of life? Can you conquer the lands that were not meant to be inhabited? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: This is the grand and beautiful Kingdom of Chimor, the greatest empire in all the world! Si and Ni have blessed us all, me specifically! Why are you not bowing? Are you not impressed? Hmm... your attitude is duly noted. Defeat: How dare you! My great city, founded by my own hands, has been reduced to mere rubble! I hope you're proud of yourself, you hideous barbarian. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Construct the Grand Canal Our crops perish without adequate waters and our people grumble, doubting our majesty. Let us show the divine right of our rule by organizing an efficient and well-planned effort to construct mighty canals to bring water to our cities! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Chimu *At Least one World Wonder OR at least one source of Stone or Marble Costs: *{1_Gold} Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Gain two free water-based buildings in each of your non-coastal cities, as long as those cities work at least one source of water. Sacrifice Captives to Ni The people of the lands around us do not revere Ni, the Sea God, nor do they worship Si, the Moon. As we conquer them, we should sacrifice their seafarers and fishers to Ni, so that Si and Ni are propitated. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Chimu *Player's capital must be a Holy City *Player must have a Temple in the Capital Costs: *1 Magistrate Rewards: *When Razing a Coastal City, that City generates 5 Faith each turn. 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now abducting artisans from other lands and are forcing them to make gigantic hats made from gold. I'd blame you, but I'm not even sure you're standing in front of me because of all of this glare from the said giant hats. I hope this doesn't become something global.” Full Credits List *''Hiram'': Original Mod *''TPangolin'': Concept, Icons, Leaderscreen *''Senshidenshi: Concept, Compilation *''Neirai: Lua, Decisions *''Klisz'': Lua *''calcul8or'': Lua *''DJSHenniger'': Icons *''Regalman'': Map *''Hoop Thrower'': Pedias *''Hangman'': Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Andean Cultures